The Darquessed Hour
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: based after the events of the eighth book, so will contain spoilers. Please Read and Review.


**Hi again, peoples. A new one, but a warning, because this is set after Last Stand of Dead Men, it WILL contain spoilers. So, if you haven't read it, I would highly recommend reading the book and then coming back and reading this little slice of awesomeness... Good. If you're still reading this, it means you either have read the book, or you're an idiot. But we don't discriminate. Not here. If you want to be both, then by all means, be both. **

**On to the next oder of business then. Has anyone read it? Cause it was AWESOME! My true love and incredibly sexy soul mate Dexter Vex was in it. Hehe, shirtless scene. My favourite scene, I have to admit. Except, you know, where he swore. That was pretty epic too. But I'm like mmm... and Valkyrie's like mmm, and I'm like back off b****, he's mine. **

**Another warning: This fanfic involves Dextumn. If you don't like the ship pairing, get lost. I don't see how you couldn't, because he and I are adorable together, but people can be strange. I should know. Apparently everyone is a figment of my imgaination. Which means you should ship Dextumn.**

**Disclaimer (for whole story): Disclaimer**** (for whole story): I do not own any of the characters, such as Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, etc. Any similarities to events or people (alive, deceased or fictional) are purely accidental/coincidental. I do, however, get to own any other character that have never before appeared in any of the books written by Derek Landy, unless stated otherwise. Also, if things happen here that happen in the actual book (you never know), I reserve the right to say I told you so.**

**I think that's everything. **

**Love you favourite llama that writes and loves dragons (and Dexter Vex, but that's a different story. Oh wait, no it isn't, it's this one. My mistake). **

**Enjoy. (Yes, all of that had to be said at the same time).**

**1**

**Yet to be decided**

Dexter Vex entered the mortal hotel, best friend and brother-in-arms Saracen Rue beside him. "We're staying here?"

"You're the psychic, you tell me."

"I'm not psychic. I just know things," Saracen complained. "And I know we aren't seriously staying here. We have standards. And this doesn't exactly fill them."

"Bad luck. Go and find us a room, or two, and I'll get us a table."

"Two rooms?"

"I'm sure there are some pretty girls here," Dexter grinned. Saracen laughed and disappeared into the throng of people. Dexter turned and managed to find a table that was set slightly apart from the rest and thankfully, located away from the toilets. As he waited for Saracen, he looked around. A young girl caught his eye. She looked about twenty-ish, with short, rough cut auburn hair. Her long legs disappeared under the short skirt all the waitresses wore. She caught him looking, her bright green eyes locking on his, and she blushed, ever so slightly, and walked over.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for someone, Sarah," he replied, reading her nametag.

She blushed again. "I'll come back."

"Please do." Dexter watched her go.

"She has a thing for you," Saracen said, easing himself into a chair.

"Did your psychic abilities tell you that too?"

"I can't see how, considering I don't have psychic abilities."

"Which makes it improbable, but not impossible."

Saracen sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I would if you just tell me what it is you do."

"She was practically drooling over you. Not that you seemed to be discouraging it, flirting with her like that."

"You have a talent for exaggerating things, you know that?"

Saracen shrugged. "What can I say? It's completely natural."

"There you go again," Dexter said, catching Sarah's eye. She came over quickly, smiling at them. They ordered and Saracen looked at Dexter, eyebrow raised. "Fine then. Say it," Dexter sighed.

"She definetly has thing for you. She could barely take her eyes off you."

"If I didn't know you better, I would think you were jealous. I'd think you were lying about not having psychic powers." Dexter leaned in. "Have you talked to Skulduggery recently?"

Saracen shook his head. "He's been... busy. It can't be easy for him, having to hunt Valkyrie."

"She's not Valkyrie anymore."

"She looks enough like her for Skulduggery to still think of her as Valkyrie. And what'll get to him in the end."

"It wouldn't be easy for any of us. But he doesn't do it, then she'll get to us and then it'll be the end. Of everything. Everything's gotten so complicated in the past few years."

"When hasn't it been?"

"But that was good complicated. That was managable, keep life interesting kind of complicated. This is annoying, no right answers type of complicated."

They lasped into silence and focused on eating.

**Just a short one, hope you like it. And I was upset when the Dead Men met each other and, you now, Dexter was after Ghastly. Oh, well, can't be helped.**

**Ghastly :'(**

**Shudder :'(**

**Ravel :O**

**And, did I tell you (I'm pretty sure I didn't), but I think I know were Darquesse disappeared off to. This is where you'll see it first, so if it happens, everyone can be like llama/Zoe/Autumn told you so. But back to what I was talking about before. I think I know where Darquesse is. I think she's in the caves. Because if I were her, that's where I would hide out. I mean, lets look at this logically. She would just kill any of the monsters who attacked her, 'cause she's Darquesse, and not only that, but the whole idea of the monsters being drawn to magic would make any sane person think, **_**hmmm, no, Darquesse had so much magic, she'd attract the monsters like the Dead Men attract trouble. **_**And another advantage is that large groups wouldn't be able to ambush her, because **_**they**_** would attract the monsters themselves, and then be extraordinarily, if they aren't dead, exhausted when they reached her, and everyone would just assume they were killed by the monsters. And that's taken into account they would be able to even **_**find **_**her in the cave system. I ran it by my friends, and they hadn't though about it, but when I told them, they were like and I quote, "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Huh." **


End file.
